


Iron Zombies Fills

by puptart



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Radio Cabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptart/pseuds/puptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots done for the Iron Zombies challenge hosted by zalia (zalia.tumblr.com). Be forewarned, most of these are done in 90 minutes or less with minimal editting, as per the rules for the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With A Bow On Top

“Eugene is gonna _love_ this.” Jack wiggles on the bed like a happy, excited puppy. Except naked, and very ginger. Zoe has to pause what she’s doing to keep her balance as he moves. The bed really isn’t very sturdy, especially given what kind of activity it is regularly subject too.

“If you don’t stay still-”

“Oh! Did you get the bow?” Jack sits up suddenly, knocking her backwards from where she’d been straddling him and pulling his hand free of the tie _again_. Zoe gives a long, frustrated growl and shoves against his freckled chest. It does nothing to move him, but it makes her feel a little better. He at least has the good grace to look mildly abashed. She has been trying, and trying, and _trying_ to tie his wrists for the last fifteen minutes. Thank God she’d at least gotten his feet secured.

“Yes, Jack, for God’s sake I got the bow. And the glitter and the condoms. I got everything. This is not my first time doing this, you know?” She reminds him, and he sighs forlornly before throwing himself back against the pillows.

“It just needs to be-”

“-perfect, yes I know. It will be.” Zoe assures him, grabbing his wrist and putting it back on the headboard. She releases him, waits a moment to make sure he’s going to keep the wrist there before reaching down to grab her ties.

“Are you sure you and Phil don’t want to stay?” Jack asks, waggling his eyebrows. Zoe huffs and quickly secures him in place. The metal rods of the headboard are hell though, she’ll have to make sure Eugene is mindful of that. She hadn’t had the time to find something to help cushion Jack’s wrists.

“We agreed to let you two have this one. It’s your anniversary, after all.” When he gives a pouty sigh she scoffs and leans down to peck his lips. She may not be his type, but Jack still soaks up the physical attention like a sponge.

While he’s grinning about that she takes the opportunity to snatch up his other wrist and tie it on the other side of the headboard. She hooks her finger through the material around his wrist and checks to make sure it’s not too tight before checking the give.

“Do I pass?” He asks, testing the ties himself. They budge a bit, but he’s mostly secure. Zoe worries about chafing, they just didn’t have the resources for good quality leather cuffs like she wants, but ultimately, she thinks he’s in for a good night. Eugene too, of course.

“You’ll do.” She smiles, ruffling his hair fondly before swinging her leg back over his body and clambering off of the bed. She reaches under the bed where she had stowed the back of goodies, and gets to work sprucing Jack up.

Honestly, in her opinion, the bow and glitter and all that is overkill. She’s a simple girl. Handcuffs, blindfolds, a few lengths of rope, what more could you possibly need? But no, Jack’s picky and Jack likes ‘pizzazz’.

“Where did you ever get this from, anyways?” She asks as she dusts his chest and arms (his very lovely arms) with the gold body glitter. Admittedly it’s kind of fetching, especially where sunlight filters in from the window and catches on his skin.

“Oh, a uh, old friend from Abel helped me out.” He winks, and she wants to ask more, but she hears Phil’s voice echoing down the hallway. Damn he was supposed to keep Eugene busy for at least another twenty minutes! How the hell is she supposed to tie a bow around Jack’s dick before they came in?

“Screw it.” She decides, and turns to tie it around his big toe instead.

“Oi! What, what are you doing?!” Jack wails, trying and failing to tug his foot away. Once done, Zoe grabs a handful of condoms and tosses them at Jack, scattering them like sexy confetti before kicking the back under the bed and bolting out the door, Jack’s indignant squawks following her out.

The door clicks behind her and she leans against the door jam nonchalantly as Eugene and Phil approach. She pretends to inspect her fingernails until Eugene whacks her foot with one of his crutches.

“Okay, what did you do.” He asks, sounding resigned. Phil giggles nervously, trying to catch Zoe’s eye over Eugene’s shoulder. Honestly, he couldn’t have been more guilty if he’d written it on his forehead in red magic marker.

“See for yourself. Just be mindful of his wrists, they might get tender after a while.” She says, stepping aside and, after checking that the hallway is clear in both directions, throws the door open.

Oh yeah, definitely worth the trouble to see Eugene and Phil’s jaws both drop in tandem.

“Happy anniversary!” Jack sing songs from behind her. Eugene licks his lips, and he shuffles past her into the room. Phil reaches forward and pulls the door closed.

“Why is the bow around your toe?” She hears Eugene ask and has to muffle a snort behind her hand. Phil looks at her, eyebrow raised. Rather than answer, she slips her arm through his and leads him away. There would be time to explain once they made it back to his dorm room. Like hell was she going through all the trouble of getting someone else laid without a little reciprocation.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come.


	2. Cabel Knit Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://tinypic.com/usermedia.php?uo=fNkd6hpTbcMq73VskH43f4h4l5k2TGxc#.VDszZPmjOm4

“Aw, look.” Jack snickers, tapping her hip. She pulls herself back from where she’d been sucking a very nice hickey on his collarbone to look over her shoulder. On the bed, in a sweaty naked heap, she sees Eugene and Phil laying on their stomachs, shoulder to shoulder. Phil seems to have drifted off at some point. Zoe can hardly blame him considering how vigorously he and Eugene had been going at it.

She still plans to tease him mercilessly for falling asleep in the middle of their orgy.

Jack is cooing very quietly, and it _is_ pretty adorable watching Eugene stroke Phil’s sweat soaked hair off his forehead. Though he will deny it vehemently to anyone who will listen, Eugene is actually a very sweet, affectionate lover. With Phil.

Zoe and Jack, not so much. He is absolutely a hell beast and a half. Zoe still has a bruise on her thigh from his wicked mouth that is two weeks old. Jack has quite a lot more than that, but it’s something of a point of pride for him. There had been more than one occassion of Jack bursting into her dorm, in nothing but his underwear and socks, just to show off his newest scratches and bite marks.

Phil prefered things a little more vanilla usually, though the other three had certainly rubbed off on him. Heh. In a manner of speaking.

In fact, when Zoe had suggested her boys wear stocking the first time, Phil was the first to agree. The sheer black thigh highs had become something of a staple for him.

"D'you think we could get him into frilly knickers?" She asks, and Eugene perks up. Jack gives a thoughtful hum, leaning back as he thinks about it. The chair they're on creaks as he shifts, and she worries again that their combined weight might cause it to break. What a way to die.

"I know someone who might be able to help us out with that." Jack grins. Eugene snorts and tugs at the elastic of Phil's stockings.

"Sam is going to stop talking to us one of these days, I'm telling you." He warns, but he's giving Phil's ass a sort of thoughtful look.

"Will you lot stop having conversations about me while I'm in the room." Phil grunts, not bothering to lift his head.

"Oh you're up! Excellent, so frilly knickers, yes or yes?" Jack asks.

"No."

"Jack, you can't just ask a guy like Phil if he'll put on panties. You need to use tact, idiot." Eugene admonishes. Jack scoffs, offended.

"Zoe does it all the time!" He says. He is not wrong.

"I wouldn't do it for her either." Phil tells them.

"No?" She asks, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She scoots back and off of Jack's lap, and goes to kneel in front of his face. He lifts his chin to rest on his arms, waiting expectantly.

"Nope." He tells her, giving her a lopsided grin that he absolutely learned from Jack. It's boyish and a little charming, but she is a woman on a mission. No attempts at distraction will dissuade her.

"Is it because you're afraid? I know how shy you can be." She puts her hands on his shoulders, digging her thumbs into the muscle. His eyelids flutter. Bingo.

"Not afraid." He murmurs while she continues rubbing. She catches Eugene's eye and he joins in, rubbing the back of Phil's thighs, slipping his hands underneath the stockings. Phil's shudders.

"So you'll do it?" She asks, already smiling. Behind her she can hear the squeak of the chair and then Jack's arms are around her torso. He presses up against her back and nuzzles his chin into her neck.

"I want to do it too." He pouts, never one to be left out.

"There, Jack will do it." Phil says.

"Only if Phil does it with me." Jack adds quickly. And now there's an idea. Given the way Eugene is raising his eyebrows at her, he's had the same idea.

Sam Yao was about to become her best friend in the world.

"Phil?" Eugene stretches forward to press a kiss to the back of his neck. Ruthless, that one.

"Fine." He says, not actually sounding too displeased. In fact, she is beginning to suspect he just wanted to be persuaded.

"So it's decided." Jack says, giving Zoe an extra squeeze that nearly pops her eyeballs out of socket.

"Easy!" She wheezes. He peppers her shoulder with kisses as an apology. "Don't you have someone to speak to?"

"Oh right, that." He says, frowning. "Now?"

Eugene laughs, and Phil pushes himself up onto his elbows. There is mischief in that man's eyes as he reaches out to cradle the back of Eugene's skull.

Jack whines when they start up kissing. Zoe feels a whine working up in her own throat, but more from anticipation.

"If you're fast enough, you might make it back in time to join us." She says, shoving his arms aside. Phil snorts when she cuts in and presses her mouth to Eugene's.

The door slams shut no more than half a second later.

"Did- did he put any clothes on first?" Phil asks.

 

 


	3. Belt Loops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://tinypic.com/usermedia.php?uo=fNkd6hpTbcO0x7jjssCpzoh4l5k2TGxc#.VDs0HfmjOm4
> 
> Again, friendly reminder that these are all written and edited (or not edited) in under 90 minutes!

“Too tight?” Eugene asks. Jack tries to pull his wrists apart, feels out how much give the belt allows him. It’s made of worn leather, one of Zoe’s weirdly thin belts that they ‘borrow' for these types of things because regular sized belts were a pain. It was one of the few she owned that had no studs to worry about. And so long as they returned it, she wouldn’t have anything to be upset about.

“It’s perfect.” Jack says. Truthfully he’d like it a little tighter, just shy of painful, but if he can avoid bruising himself up where it’s visible with clothes on, then he will, and it’s been a bit too warm for long sleeves. Eugene will make up for it elsewhere, he knows.

Eugene still tests it for himself once he’s done securing the belt. His fingers wiggle into any loose spots, making sure nothing is going to chafe. Jack closes his eyes and just focuses on Eugene's touch. His inspection it over shortly, and his hands move up Jack’s back. His fingers are featherlight and ticklish, especially when he trails them back down over Jack's sides.

“Oi!” Jack giggles, knee walking away. Eugene laughs, reaches out to try and snatch him back. Jack turns around to face him, and sees a mischievous glint in Eugene’s eye. The bondage always seemed to do that. The sex was good with or without, for sure, but Eugene always seemed… hungry, almost, whenever they had the time to play the way they both wanted. One of these days they’d get some proper kit, something a little more elaborate than belts and blindfolds.

Just thinking about it was making Jack’s jeans feel a bit tight, and damn, why hadn’t he taken those off again? Phil was the one with the partially clothed sex thing. Oh well, he’d just let Eugene be the one to worry about it later. For now, there was business to attend to.

Jack shuffled a bit closer to Eugene, pretending to eye him warily while Eugene put on a face of perfect innocence.

“You gonna keep your hands to yourself if I come over there?” Jack asks. Eugene maintains a straight face and puts a hand to his heart.

“Not a chance.” He tells Jack sincerely.

“Good!” Jack grins and gets himself right between Eugene’s knees- or well. Between his leg and a half. Eugene spread himself a little wider and shifts himself into a more comfortable position. Jack sits back on his heels and let’s his eyes wander for a moment.

He knows where Eugene would want him to start. He's a straightforward guy when it comes to receiving. Jack though, Jack likes to tease and be teased.

He sits up and presses his mouth to Eugene's chest, right over his heart. Eugene’s good leg wraps around his hip and his arms wrap themselves around Jack’s shoulders. He’s broader in the chest and shoulder than Eugene is, and he suspects that’s just one more reason Eugene likes tying him up. And Jack, well, he likes almost anything really.

“Not that this isn’t nice,” Eugene says, trailing one hand up Jack’s neck to tug at his nape, pulling his head away from where he’d started sucking at Eugene’s nipple. “But are we going to actually get anything done today, or should I take Zoe up on her earlier offer?”

“Cheeky.” Jack sticks his tongue out, yelping when Eugene pretends to try and bite it. “Alright bossy pants, I’m getting there. Prepare to have your mind blown.”

“Yeah, blown, I see what you did there. Very clever.” Eugene rolls his eyes before shoving Jack down. He giggles and shuffles himself back a bit until he can get at Eugene’s dick without putting a crick in his neck.

He starts off just mouthing at the head, using his tongue to tease the slit. Eugene’s already half hard, so it doesn’t take much to encourage him the rest of the way. He peeks up once, sees Eugene’s chest flushing, the red creeping up to his neck, but he gets his hair pulled for his trouble.

With his hands bound he feels a little off balance as he bobs his head, but Eugene still has his leg around Jack’s waist, giving him a little stability. He’d personally like to draw it out for a bit longer, but if he’s good, then Eugene might feel a little more giving when it’s his turn.

“That’s- That’s really good, Jack.” Eugene says, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack knows he’s getting close, can hear it in the way his breathing has gone all soft and shallow. Eugene’s heel is digging into his lower back, trying to find the leverage to buck up into Jack’s mouth but not quite getting it.

Out of habit Jack tries to get one hand around the base of Eugene’s dick, but the belt holds him still, reminds him that he’s only got his mouth to work with. Eugene is murmuring something, too low in his chest for Jack to actually hear the words, but he understands anyways. Jack takes him a little further into his mouth, as far as he can go without choking, and uses his tongue to help stroke.

Eugene gasps softly, and doesn’t warn him before coming in Jack’s mouth. He’s used to it though, so after a moment’s pause, he swallows and continues sucking until his head gets pushed back.

He grins, sitting back to look at Eugene. He’s got a bit of sweat beading around his hairline, and he looks pretty well satisfied from where Jack is sitting. Jack watches his throat when he swallows and takes a few more deep breaths before pulling Jack up for a hard, messy kiss.

“Alright, your turn. Get on the bed.” He says, shoving Jack’s chest just hard enough to off balance him into falling on his ass.

“Rude!” He yelps, floundering to his feet. Eugene smirks and carefully budges over to give Jack the room he needs to flop down and roll to his back. It’s not the most comfortable position, laying on his arms, but that’s kind of the point.

“Should have taken these off first.” Eugene says, frowning down at Jack’s jeans, his eyes zeroing in on where his erection is straining at the fabric. He reaches over and palms Jack’s dick, pressing down just hard enough to make him hiss. Eugene smirks and starts rocking his palm against him, looking thoughtful as Jack bites his lip. “We’ve got time though.”


End file.
